


Princess Buffy's Choice

by Zarryspolo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Princes & Princesses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarryspolo/pseuds/Zarryspolo
Summary: Buffy Summers of Sunnydale is to wed one of the Princes of Aurelius. She is given 2 weeks to decide between Prince Angelus and Prince Spike. Both fall for her but both have controversial pasts. Who will Princess Buffy choose?
Relationships: Angelus (BtVS)/Buffy Summers, Spike/Buffy Summers, Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 22





	1. Day 1 Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have roughly 15 chapters and I will post new chapters every Sunday and Wednesday.

Ever since Princess Buffy Summers was a little girl, she knew that on her 21st birthday she would be eligible to be married off in an arranged marriage. Buffy had dreams that when she set eyes on her future husband that she would fall in love immediately. She knew that this was very unlikely but she has always been a romantic at heart. At the age of 21, as she stepped foot into Aurelius palace, she knew she would be meeting her betrothed soon. All her mother, Queen Joyce, told her was that she would be marrying one of King Giles of Aurelius’ sons.

The guard’s lead Buffy and her mother into a great hall, where they waited for the King to arrive. Buffy was in awe of the golden walls and high ceilings. She spotted two huge gold thrones in the middle of the room and paintings adorned the walls. Buffy herself was dressed in her nicest gown. It was made of red silk that hugged her upper body tight and then flowed loosely to the floor. It had a scoop neck with sleeves on the lower edges of her shoulders. The dress was hand-tailored to fit her body perfectly and Buffy hoped the dress would impress her future husband.

The Summers’ women did not have to wait long until they heard a horn sound that alerted them that King Giles would be joining them momentarily. Buffy straightened her back and adjusted the sparkling gold crown settled on her blonde curly locks in nervousness. 

The main doors open and King Giles walked in followed by Queen Jenny and their 5 children. Buffy didn’t know who is who but she knows that King Giles has 4 sons and 1 daughter. King Giles and his Queen sat down on the thrones and their children stood beside each seat. Buffy looked over the men and wondered which one she would be marrying. Before she could take in more than their beautiful faces, King Giles opened his mouth and spoke clearly to her and her mother.

“Welcome Queen Joyce and Princess Buffy to Aurelius. It is our greatest honor to have you here today.” King Giles said with a warm smile on his face. At his kind words, Buffy started to relax and bowed her head in response. King Giles is a much-respected King by his people as well as his allies. Buffy could see the kindness in his face as well as how his presence commands authority.

“Thank you for having us here. We appreciate all that you have done for Sunnydale. I hope that this union between our children will strengthen our alliance even further.” Queen Joyce said while keeping eye contact with King Giles. Queen Joyce was a very blunt and to the point kind of ruler. She didn’t tolerate funny business which is why she was one of the most feared rulers.

“Ah, the union, yes. While I am filled with immense joy knowing that your beautiful daughter will wed one of my youngest sons. I have never been fond of arranged marriages and I wish that my children will all marry for love.” King Giles said with a tight frown on his face.

At this news, Buffy looked up startled. Buffy wondered if King Giles would be breaking off the engagement. She hoped not. Her mother would go to war over something like this. Before Buffy or her mother could speak up, King Giles continued.

“This union will be happening but since the matter of marriage isn’t urgent. I have come up with an idea that I believe will please all parties involved. 2 weeks from today, Buffy Summers will marry one of my sons, either Prince Angelus or Prince Spike, since both are unmarried. She will have 2 weeks to get to know them and on the 14th day, there will be a wedding. Buffy will walk down the aisle and then she will choose to either marry Angelus or Spike. How does that sound?” King Giles said with a big smile. Angelus and Spike took a step forward once King Giles was done speaking.

Buffy couldn’t believe the news. She came to terms a long time ago that she would have no say in who she married, but the thought of having to choose frightened her. Buffy looked toward the two men who stepped forward and she felt her breath leaving her body. Both of the men were gorgeous. One was tall with short but spiked up brown hair. He had a beautiful face that looked like it was made by the Gods. He smirked at Buffy and she turned her eyes quickly before her body flushed from his brown-eyed gaze. Her eyes moved towards the next man and she was taken aback by his striking blue eyes. His eyes were kind and his face was chiseled. She looked towards his hair and noticed his white-blonde locks were slicked back on his scalp. She had never seen anyone who looked like him before and when they made eye contact she saw a blush rise to his cheeks. Buffy smiled at both of the men and then turned to look at her mother, she waited eagerly for her response to King Giles’ idea.

“That is a wonderful idea. Thank you for considering Buffy and your son’s feelings.” Queen Joyce said with a slight bow of her head. Buffy could hear the surprise in her mother’s voice and realized that she had no idea of King Giles’ idea.

“Then it is settled. 2 weeks from today one of my sons will marry Buffy and our alliance will forever be sealed. There is a feast waiting in the dining hall, where I will announce the news to my court. Please follow us.” King Giles said as he got up. His family followed him out of the room, as did Buffy and her mother.

As they walked down the hallway towards the dining hall, Buffy thought over what had just happened. She was eager to get to know Spike and Angelus but was nervous about her situation. Buffy wondered if she would be able to fall in love with one of them within 2 weeks and she feared what would happen if she could not choose between the two gorgeous men.


	2. Chapter Two: Day 1 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Buffy gets to know Prince Spike and Prince Angelus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in an Alternate Universe but with modern-day technology and activities.

The dining hall was full to the brim of people eager to meet the Queen and Princess of Sunnydale. When Buffy and her mother stepped foot into the hall the room had instantly gone silent. Eyes were glued to them as they followed King Giles and his family towards the table at the front of the room. King Giles took a seat in the biggest chair and his wife sat on his left. 

“Princess Buffy, please take a seat in between Prince Angelus and Prince Spike.” King Giles said to Buffy while he pointed to the empty chair between the two men.

Buffy bowed slightly and walked to the empty seat. As she got near the seat, the blonde-haired man got up from the seat to her right and pulled her chair out for her. “Thank you,” Buffy says with a small smile on her face, “Prince…”

“Spike.” Prince Spike responded with a warm grin back. Buffy took her seat and turned to her left. 

“So that would make you Prince Angelus?” Buffy asked while making eye contact with the brown-haired man.

“Indeed I am. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you. I heard tales of your beauty but those stories don’t do you justice. You are absolutely breathtaking.” Prince Angelus said as he leaned in toward Buffy. Buffy felt herself flush. She is used to attention since hse is a Princess, but no man had ever complimented her that way before.

“Thank you,” Buffy said shyly. She opened her mouth to continue but King Giles stood up before she could say any more to Angelus.

“People of Aurelius it is my pleasure to introduce you all to Queen Joyce and Princess Buffy of Sunnydale” King Giles stated to the whole court as he gestured toward Princess Buffy and then Queen Joyce. “As you all know Princess Buffy is here to marry one of my sons. I know you are all eager to know which one she will be marrying. Since I love a good courting, I have decided that Princess Buffy gets the honor of choosing to either marry Prince Angelus or Prince Spike.” As soon as King Giles said this the crowd burst into whispers. No one could believe what the King had said. Everyone at court had been speculating which son would be married to Princess Buffy, but no one would have guessed that King Giles would give Princess Buffy a choice. Nothing like that had ever happened before.

“Silence,” King Giles shouted after a few moments of these whispers, “I want each of my sons to be able to find love and I believe this is the best way for one of them to fall in love with Princess Buffy. 14 days from now, Princess Buffy will be married to either Prince Angelus or Prince Spike. Now that, that news is out of the way, let the celebratory feast begin!” King Giles said with a mighty grin. King Giles was immensely satisfied with the excitement this engagement had brought to court.

Food is brought out quickly, once King Giles finished speaking. Plates of turkey and chicken were brought to each table. As well as a wide assortment of side dishes. Buffy eagerly looked around at all the glorious food and reached forward to grab a helping of mashed potatoes. Before she could grab the serving spoon, a pale hand stopped her.

“Let me prepare your plate for you, you are a guest here.” Prince Spike said with a shy smile on his face. Buffy nodded in agreement and Spike gave her a perfect helping of potatoes. He then continued piling food on her plate and Buffy was in awe that he picked all her favorites. As Spike was helping Buffy get her plate ready Angelus looked on in jealousy, wondering why he didn’t think of helping her first.

Moments later everyone was enjoying their food. Princess Buffy ate in silence not wanting to talk with her mouth full, Spike and Angelus respected her need for silence and ate quietly as well. Once Buffy took her last bite she wiped her face with a napkin and spoke for the first time in minutes.

“This food was lovely,” Buffy said, “Is the food here always this good?” Buffy asked.

“The food here is great but usually we don’t have this much to offer unless it’s a special occasion. Which this is.” Prince Angelus responded before Spike could even open his mouth. Buffy nodded at his response and didn’t know what else to say. She wanted to get to know them so she figured she should ask them questions about themselves.

“How old are each of you?” Buffy asked looking between the two of them.

“I’m 23 and my baby brother here is 21, like you.” Prince Angelus said with a sneaky grin to his brother.

“I may be the youngest, but I’m the smarter one.” Prince Spike spoke as he glared at his brother.

Buffy could sense they were being playful but she could also feel some tension behind Spike’s words. Wanting to change the subject she asked another question, “What do you both enjoy doing for fun?”

Spike answered first this time, “I enjoy reading, writing, and dancing. I have recently gotten into singing.” Spike said this shyly, not many knew about his habit to sing.

“Boring. I enjoy long walks, a good party, and spending time with people I care about,” Angel said while he maintained eye contact with Buffy. Angel kept out the fact that he also loved to drink, but so does his brother and everyone else at court. “How about you, what do you do for fun?” Angel mused as he put his elbow on the table and laid his chin on his hand.

“I like to ice skate whenever I can, but Sunnydale doesn’t have long winters. I also enjoy dancing like you, Prince Spike. And I love a long walk through nature.” Buffy said fondly. As Buffy finished talking the music gets louder and people start to head towards the dance floor.

“Would you like to dance princess?” Prince Spike asked Buffy as he stood up and stretched a hand towards her.

“I would love to,” Buffy enthused eagerly as she took Spike’s hand in hers. Spike leads her to the dance floor. A fast-paced song was playing from the live band and Spike twirled Buffy around the dance floor. Buffy loved how it felt to be in his arms and she never wanted to stop dancing with him. A few songs later, Buffy felt a hand on her arm and she stopped her and Spike’s movements as she looked toward the person whose hand was on her arm.

“May I have the next dance?” Angelus said with a slight bow of his head.

“Of course,” Buffy responded, she turned toward Spike. “Thank you for the dances, you are a lovely dancer.” Spike smiled widely at her and then headed off the dance floor.

Buffy turned back to Angelus and he took her hands. A slower song was being played and he held her close to his body. 

“Have I told you yet that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen?” Angelus asked as his eyes darkened. Buffy felt herself flush again.

“You may have mentioned it but by all means keep saying it,” Buffy flirted back. Angelus’ lips widened in a smile. Angelus continued to shower Buffy in compliments and by the time the feast was ending her cheeks were permanently flushed. Angelus walked Buffy off the dance floor and started walking her towards her mother. On the way to her mother, Angelus introduced Buffy to some of the people at court.

She met Angelus’s two older brothers Prince Wesley and Prince Xander. Prince Wesley was tall and held himself with grace, which makes sense since he was the heir to the throne. While Prince Xander had a goofy quality to him and kind dark eyes. Prince Angelus also introduced Buffy to two ladies of the court, Lady Cordelia and Lady Darla. Angelus said they were close friends of his. Cordelia had the nicest and shinest brown hair Buffy had ever seen before and Darla had striking blue eyes. Princess Buffy smiled at each new person she met and hoped she would remember everyone’s names. After meeting a few more people Angelus and Buffy finally made their way to Buffy’s mother.

Queen Joyce smiled widely at Buffy, happy that Buffy enjoyed her first night at Aurelius court. Angelus bid Buffy goodnight and headed down the hallway. Buffy opened her mouth to ask her mother how her night was but she was interrupted by the sound of her name.

“Princess Buffy,” Spike called from the dining hall doorway. Spike sped walked towards her and grasped her hand. “I just wanted to wish you goodnight and say that I can’t wait to see you again tomorrow.” As soon as the words left his mouth he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Buffy smiled brightly at him.

“Goodnight Prince Spike,” Buffy responded. Spike smiled back and turned towards her mother.

“It was an honor meeting you Queen Joyce and I wish you a good night as well,” Spike said with a slight bow of his head.

Queen Joyce nodded back at him, “Goodnight.” Spike gave Buffy one last smile before departing the same direction Angelus had. Queen Joyce turned towards her daughter, “Seems like somebody made an impression?” Buffy nodded with a smile still plastered to her face.

They walked in silence back toward their rooms and as Buffy gets ready for bed, she noticed she was still smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like this chapter? Comment and let me know!


	3. Chapter Three: Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Buffy gets to know more people at court.

Buffy woke up excited for the day ahead. She could not wait to get better acquainted with the people living at court, as well as getting to know the Prince’s better. From what she saw last night, everyone at court is beautiful and she hoped to make many friends soon.

Buffy got dressed in one of her favorite gowns, which is less extravagant than the one she wore the day before. The dress was pale green and hung loosely off her body. The sleeves went from her shoulder to her wrists and the color was a modest v-neck. Buffy braided her hair and put on her favorite silver headband that had little green butterflies on it. Satisfied with her outfit she put on a small amount of makeup before exiting her room. Buffy was not sure where she should go, so she started wandering the halls.

After a few minutes of walking down winding hallways, Buffy heard noises coming from an open doorway and headed towards it. At the doorway, Buffy saw lots of people sitting around and enjoying an assortment of breakfast pastries. Before Buffy can take another step forward, she spotted Angelus and they exchange small smiles. Angelus gets up to greet her.

“Princess Buffy, I’m glad to see you this morning, come joining us for breakfast?” Prince Angelus urged her. Buffy nodded and Angelus led her to where he was just sitting. As they both sit Buffy takes notice of the two women sitting with them.

Angelus noticed her glance and said “Buffy, you remember these two from last,” Angelus gestured to the 2 women who sat across from them. “Lady Darla,” Angelus pointed to a familiar blonde woman with blue eyes and blood-red lips. “And Lady Cordelia.” The other woman was the beautiful tall brunette who Buffy remembered meeting last night. Both women looked Buffy up and down with matching smirks set on their faces.

“What a pleasure to see you again, Princess Buff,” Darla said. Cordelia hid a laugh behind her hand at Darla’s mispronunciation of Buffy’s name. 

“It’s Buffy,” Buffy corrected her. Buffy didn’t understand what was so funny and turned to Angelus with raised eyebrows.

Angelus just shook his head and stood up, “I’ll leave you 3 to get to know each other better.” 

Buffy looked after Angelus as he walked across the room and sat by some men she didn’t recognize. Buffy turned back toward the ladies and noticed they were staring at her.

“So, which Prince do you have your eyes on?” Darla asked with a wicked grin on her face. Buffy was surprised by her blunt question.

“I don’t know either of them well enough to decide. You 2 are close with Prince Angelus, right?” Buffy questioned them.

The 2 ladies looked at each other with smirks on their faces. “You could say that,” Cordelia spoke up for the first time. Buffy smiled at them, she hoped that they would soon be close to her too.

“Then you 2 know what he likes,” Buffy said satisfied. The ladies smirk grew wider.

“We definitely know what he likes,” Darla said looking Buffy up and down again.

“Great, maybe you 2 can give me some pointers?” Buffy asked shyly. Darla and Cordelia burst out laughing at Buffy’s request. Startled, Buffy didn’t understand what was so funny. Buffy gave the two laughing girls a look and they stopped laughing. They realized that they upset the Princess and they tried to cover their tracks.

“It’s just that Prince Angelus is already taken with you, we don’t need to give you any pointers,” Cordelia said. She hoped Princess Buffy would be satisfied with that answer. Buffy nodded at the two of them in understanding, but she still felt like she was missing something. She was glad to know that Prince Angelus was already into her.

Buffy took a glance behind her at Angelus. He was still talking to his friends. Buffy debated going over to him when her eyes caught movement in the doorway.

Two new girls walked in while holding hands. Buffy couldn’t help but admire how cute they looked together. She made eye contact with the one who had short red hair. The girl’s eyes widened and she pulled the other girl toward Buffy. 

“You must be Princess Buffy,” the redhead said. Buffy nodded with a warm smile, “I’m Willow and this my girlfriend Tara,” Willow pointed at the dark blonde girl who stood beside her. Tara curtsied at Princess Buffy but didn’t make eye contact. Buffy figured the girl was shy so she had no ill will toward her.

“We were just wondering if we could give you a tour of the castle?” Willow continued “Well, Prince Spike asked us too.” Buffy blushed at the sound of Prince Spike’s name.

“That would be great,” Buffy stated. Buffy turned to Cordelia and Darla and said, “It was nice to see you two again.” Buffy got up and followed Willow and Tara out of the room.

While the tour happened, Buffy paid close attention to all the stories Lady Willow told. Willow informed Buffy about how some of the women at court weren’t the nicest. She also told Buffy stories of the royal family. Buffy listened carefully but got distracted multiple times by the vast hallways and countless rooms. She was happy she had such wonderful people showing her around.

A few hours later, the tour ended outside the doors of Buffy’s room. Buffy turned toward the two ladies and thanked them for their hospitality. She really appreciated them showing her around. Buffy felt that these two ladies were quickly becoming good friends of hers and she was thankful to Prince Spike for caring enough to send Lady Willow and Lady Tare to give her a tour of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a full Spuffy chapter!


	4. Chapter Four: Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Spike takes Princess Buffy on a tour of the gardens.

Again Buffy woke up refreshed and eager for the day to begin. She got ready quickly and headed down to the dining hall to eat breakfast. Once there, she immediately spotted Prince Spike and noticed that the chair to the left of him was empty. Buffy got her food and walked up to Spike.

“Do you mind if I sit here?” Buffy asked.

Spike looked up at her from the book he was reading. “Not at all. Please sit and make yourself comfortable.” 

Buffy smiled and took a seat, “I just wanted to thank you for sending Ladies Wilow and Tara to show me around yesterday. That was very nice of you and the castle is lovely.” Buffy said after she took a small bite.

Prince Spike smiled at her, “I figured you would want a tour and those two are the nicest ladies here at court. Did they show you the gardens?” Spike asked.

Buffy shook her head, “No, I haven’t been there yet. But I’m sure they are just as beautiful as the castle is,” Buffy said politely.

“Maybe after you eat, I could show you around the gardens? If you don’t have any other plans,” Spike asked with a slight red tint to his cheeks. Buffy accepted his offer and they ate while making small talk.

Once their plates were cleared, Spike led Buffy to the garden. It was quick to get there, just a right out of the dining hall and a short walk down the hallway. The moment they stepped outside, Buffy’s mouth dropped open. The gardens were even more beautiful than the castle’s elaborately decorated hallways. 

The garden was huge and Buffy couldn’t see where it started or where it ended. The garden had numerous flower beds that were all blossoming and in the middle, there were tall hedges that seemed to form a square with multiple openings between hedges. She was glad to have Spike with her because she knew she would get lost if she went out here on her own. Buffy felt a hand touch hers and looked down. Spike had taken her small hand in his big hand.

“May I?” Spike asked. Buffy nodded and Spike started walking toward an opening in the garden hedges. As they walked through the opening Buffy realized that they were in a maze. The hedge walls went up above their heads and Buffy felt a little frightened about getting stuck in the maze. Spike squeezed her hand and she felt reassured that they wouldn’t get lost.

Their hands stayed fastened together as Spike led the way through the maze. With every twist and turn Spike made sure to tell Buffy which way they were going so she knew that she would not be led astray. After about 15 minutes they took a right turn and entered into a small clearing. Buffy realized they must be in the center of the maze. She looked around her and was fascinated to see a huge fountain in the middle of the clearing. The fountain had a wide circular base and a statue of a beautiful woman in the middle. The woman was in a sitting position holding a vase. Water shot out of the vase and into the circular base of the fountain. Buffy was in awe of the breathtaking statue.

“Who is the statue of?” Buffy asked Prince Spike.

“That’s Aphrodite,” Prince Spike said as he squeezed Buffy’s hand, “The Goddess of Love.”

Buffy’s face flushed once he said this and squeezed his hand back. They looked at the fountain for a few moments, still holding hands. After some time had passed, Spike led Buffy to one of the benches in the clearing. They sat down, hands still clasped firmly together. Buffy liked the way it felt to hold his hand. His hand was cooler then she expected but soft as silk. 

“How are you enjoying your time at court so far?” Spike asked. Buffy thought for a moment before she responded.

“It’s been nice. Most of the people have been really kind and the castle is gorgeous.” Buffy said. 

“Has someone not been kind to you?” Spike asked. He noticed that she said most and not all people. 

“No. No one has been outright unkind to me but a few of the girls at court have acted strange towards me and I don’t understand why.” Buffy stated. She didn’t want to talk about it but she also wanted to know what was up with Lady Cordelia and Lady Darla. 

“Strange things, like what?” Spike urged. 

“They just laughed at me a couple of times when I asked them questions about Angel after he said they were close friends of his.” As Buffy said this, a look of understanding flashed across Spike’s face. “What was that face?” Buffy asked as she released Spike’s hand from hers.

“I just know who you are talking about. I’m guessing its Lady Cordelia and Lady Darla?” Spike asked. Buffy’s head moved up and down in response. “They are trouble makers, don’t take what they say to heart,” Spike said honestly. Buffy considered what he said and realized he is right. She shouldn’t believe the words of trouble makers, especially ones she barely knows.

Buffy wanted to change the subject so she asked the first question that popped in her head, “What is your greatest passion?” At this Spike blushed.

“I love to write poetry, and I have always wanted to publish my works,” Spike said, as he avoided eye contact. Buffy herself found poetry to be beautiful and didn’t understand Spike’s reason for being wary of revealing this to her.

“I’d love to hear your poetry one day,” Buffy stated. Spike looked up at her with his eyes wide and mouth open, “If you ever want to show me that is.” Buffy finished.

“No one’s ever read my poetry before, but I’d be honored to show you a poem sometime,” Spike said honestly. Buffy’s smile grew. “What about you, what is your passion?” Spike asked curiously.

It was now Buffy’s turn to be shy. She knew her passion was questionable, especially with her being a princess but she had a passion for it. Buffy told Spike, “I love to fight, I especially love sword fighting.” Spike’s right eyebrow raised in question. He was startled by her answer.

“I’ve just always had a passion for protecting others and I am a gifted fighter if I do say so myself,” Buffy said trying to hide her grin. Thinking about the rush and joy she got while fighting at the gym. Her mother didn’t know but Buffy won tons of sword fighting matches under the name Slayer in their home country. No one knew about Buffy’s favorite pastime, but she trusted that Spike would not tell a soul. If Buffy could choose her future she would love to be a knight but she knows as the heir to the throne that she will be Queen one day and will have to remain out of the line of fire.

Spike saw how happy Buffy was while talking about fighting and it made his heart grow fonder of her. He admired her fierceness and the fact that she was a skilled fighter. He too enjoyed sword fighting and hoped one day they could practice together. They spent the rest of their day exploring the gardens and they told each other more about their secret passions. Both were happy to spend the rest of their day together.


	5. Chapter Five: Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Buffy grills Lady Willow and Lady Tara about the Princes.

Princess Buffy, Lady Willow, and Lady Tara were in the gardens having tea together at one of the many little tables spread throughout the garden. Prince Spike and Prince Angelus were both in meetings today so Buffy sought out the two girls in hopes of learning more about Aurelius court life. Her talk with Spike yesterday made her wonder more about Cordelia and Darla’s relationship with Prince Angel. Spike told her they just like to start drama but she couldn’t help but think he was hiding something, the look on his face made it seem like he knew exactly what the two girls were implying.

“What can you two tell me about Lady Cordelia and Lady Darla?” Buffy asked. Tara choked on some of her tea and looked at Willow. 

“Why do you ask?” Willow responded while she avoided eye contact with Princess Buffy. Buffy knew something was going on and she wanted the truth.

“Both Lady Cordelia and Lady Darla have acted weird toward me and I want to know why,” Buffy demanded. Buffy did not pull rank often but she was getting sick of people not being honest with her.

“You’re not going to like what I have to say,” Willow stated. Buffy gave her a look that showed she wasn’t going to change her mind. So, Lady Willow continued, “Both Lady Cordelia and Lady Darla have been involved with Prince Angelus in the past.” 

Upon hearing this, everything started to make sense. No wonder the women did not like Buffy, they were jealous that Buffy might marry Prince Angelus. Buffy still wanted to know more so she asked, “How long ago were they with the Prince?”

Willow again didn’t meet Buffy’s eyes, “Well, Lady Darla and Prince Angel haven’t been romantic in a few months. But just last week Prince Angelus was spotted leaving his room with Lady Cordelia.” Buffy didn’t like hearing this. Buffy had stayed single and chaste her whole life because she knew that no one she got involved with would end up being her spouse.

“Has there been any others?” Buffy asked as her eyebrows scrunched down.

“Many,” Willow said, she hated seeing the devastated look on Buffy’s face.

“And what about Prince Spike? Has he been with anyone?” Buffy asked as she held onto hope.

Willow refused to answer, so Tara pipped up, “Yes, but only with one lady and that ended over a year ago.” Buffy’s heart broke at the news. She knew the Prince’s had lives before her but it still hurt to know that they have been with others when she hadn’t.

Before she could stop herself, Buffy asked, “What happened?”

“Prince Spike and Lady Drusilla were madly in love. Everyone thought they were going to get married, but a year ago. Lady Drusilla left the court in the middle of the night and never returned. Prince Spike was heartbroken and no one knows what caused her to leave.” Tara spoke timidly. Buffy did not know how to take this news.

She can’t comprehend why someone of her status would date someone that they knew they could never be with it. It’s a selfish thing to do and makes her think of both of the men differently. Buffy can’t decide which news hurt her more. The fact that Angelus had been with many women or the fact that Spike had been madly in love before. Buffy tried to remember every person has a past and that it was normal for people to date but Buffy feared that both Prince’s would not want to be with someone as inexperienced as she was.

Buffy was silent for a few moments, not knowing how to respond. Lady Willow and Tara exchanged a look. They both felt guilty for being the ones to tell Buffy but they knew it was better for her to know now than to find out after she chose between the Prince’s.

“Are you okay?” Willow asked, touching Buffy’s hand lightly. Buffy looked up at her eyes and shook her head.

“I’m not sure how I feel. I know I am hurt but I can’t blame them for their pasts, can I?” Buffy questioned. Buffy understood that both men had pasts, but she couldn’t help from feeling bothered. Buffy didn’t want to think about this any longer so she changed the subject. 

“Well, I don’t want to get upset over something I have no control over. Willow, please tell me how the two of you met?” Buffy urged with a fake smile plastered to her face.

Willow brightened at this question and shot a loving look at Tara. Tara returned her look with heart eyes and a wide smile.

“We met a little over 2 years ago when I was sent here by my family to find a rich suitor. I was going on dates with many men but I didn’t click with anyone. After being at court for nearly 3 months I ran into Tara at the stables and ever since neither of us had anyone to ride with we went together.” Willow said as she took Tara’s hand in hers. “The ride was magical and it wasn’t until we bid each other goodnight that I realized I had felt sparks with her. The next day Tara sought me out and then we just grew closer until we started dating. Now we are in love and we are planning on getting married by the end of next month”

“That is the cutest story I have ever heard. You two are adorable.” Buffy said with a smile. She felt her heart warm just watching them together. Buffy was thoroughly distracted from her thoughts about Prince Spike and Prince Angelus. Tara and Willow showed Buffy that true love did exist and that she should still have hope that she would fall in love with one of the princes before their wedding.


	6. Chapter Six: Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Buffy and Prince Spike talk about their past relationships. This the second chapter I posted today! Make sure to read chapter five first!

After Buffy found out about each of the Prince’s pasts. She decided she wanted to hear both of their sides. She would keep an open mind and an open heart. That is what she told herself as she and Spike made their way to the castle library to chat.

Buffy had not yet been to the library and was astonished by its size. The library was smaller than the dining hall but not by much. Books lined the walls and numerous tables were scattered throughout the room.

Spike noticed Buffy’s awestruck face and explained, “My father loves to read. When he isn’t busy being King, he spends all his free time here. This room used to be two rooms but shortly after I was born my father tore down the wall dividing the rooms. If you ask me, this is his proudest achievement he has made as King.” Spike said with a smirk on his face. Spike pulled Buffy by the hand to a wall near the back of the library. They sat down at a medium-sized table in front of a huge window. Before she sat Buffy took a peek outside and noticed that the library had a perfect view of the gardens below.

They sat and talked about what they did yesterday. Spike told Buffy about the long meetings he was forced to attend. “The meetings are always boring. The worst part is that I am not permitted to talk since I am neither King nor the first heir to the throne. I just sit in the back and pretend to listen as they ramble on about treaties and other things that are irrelevant to me.” He admitted with a pout. Buffy made sure to keep listening to his complaints and she found the grimace on his face adorable.

“I’m sorry you’re forced to attend these meetings, I understand how boring they can be. The meetings in Sunnydale are always boring since nothing really happens in our country.” Buffy responded. Sunnydale was a very peaceful country that had never been in any major wars. The country was able to sustain itself with its vast resources and Buffy was thankful that her parents were such understanding and peaceful rulers.

“No need to be sorry, it’s part of our duties as royals,” Spike said. He didn’t want to keep talking about boring matters so he changed the subject. “What did you do yesterday?” Spike asked.

“I spent the day with Lady Willow and Tara again. They actually filled me in on some things,” Buffy stated while avoiding eye contact with Prince Spike. 

Spike caught on to this and pondered, “What did they tell you?” Spike mused, his curiosity was peaked.

“They told me about your and Angelus’ romantic histories,” Buffy said with raised eyebrows. She wanted Spike to pick up on what she was saying and to tell her about his past on his own free will. 

Prince Spike tensed upon hearing what Buffy said. He was hoping to avoid all topics about Drusilla. Just thinking about her made his blood boil. No one at court beside himself and Angelus new the truth about what happened and he wasn’t sure he wanted to tell Buffy everything.

“What did they tell you?” Spike asked nervously. He wanted to know what she knew before deciding how much he would tell her.

Buffy was disappointed Spike didn’t come clean but she realized he might not have been comfortable telling her. Buffy decided to be honest with what she knew, “That Angelus has been with half the women at court and that you were almost engaged to a Lady Drusilla.” Buffy said.

Spike nodded in understanding. “That is all true. My brother has always been a ladies man but he does seem taken with you,” Spike said avoiding mentioning him and Drusilla.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened with you and Drusilla?” Buffy asked. She really wanted to know the details but she felt bad pressuring him.

Spike took a deep breath and looked deep into Buffy’s eyes. He searched them for a moment before he said, “Things between Drusilla and me were complicated. I worshipped her and I thought she loved me. I was even going to propose to her, I had my father’s blessing and everything. But the day I was going to ask her to marry me, I found her in bed with another man. I confronted her about it and I found out she was with him for almost the entire time that we were together. I ended things but I still loved her. So I told her if she left that night and never came back, I wouldn’t tell anyone what I saw and I wouldn’t disgrace her name.”

Buffy could tell that was hard for Spike to tell her so she reached out and touched his hand. Spike gave her a weak smile. 

“What about you? Any previous relationships?” Spike asked, genuinely curious.

Buffy shook her head, “None.” 

Spike raised his right eyebrow in surprise. Buffy is a beautiful girl and he was surprised she has never had a relationship. 

“Really? Why not?” Spike asked. 

“I’ve always been a romantic but I knew I would be in an arranged marriage one day and that meant I could never give myself fully to someone. It would have to end eventually so I chose to remain chaste until marriage. I’ve always held out hope that I would fall in love with the man I was destined to marry,” Buffy said. She wasn’t ashamed of never being with anyone but she was nervous Spike wouldn’t like that she was inexperienced. 

Spike was in awe of Princess Buffy. He admired her strong will and was impressed by her words. As a royal, he knew her words were true. While he did fall in love with Drusilla and wanted to marry her, he could only do so because he had his father’s blessing. As a prince, if his father didn’t want him to marry someone, he would have had to obey. Spike also felt his heart warm knowing that Buffy had hopes of falling in love with her husband. Spike knew he had feelings for Buffy but wasn’t sure if it was love yet. He enjoyed spending time with her and they got along well. But his heart still hurt from Drusilla’s betrayal. 

“I admire that you’ve never been with anyone. I think it’s amazing that you’ve been true to yourself and your feelings,” Spike spoke. 

Buffy was happy to hear that. She wasn’t ashamed of her innocence just a bit embarrassed that she was inexperienced.

“You don’t find it weird that I’ve never even kissed anyone?” Buffy asked in a small voice. She knew it wasn’t unheard of for royals to not date but she knew most people have had their first kisses by her age.

“Not at all. I think it’s sweet that your waiting,” Spike honestly said. He wanted Buffy to know he didn’t look down on her or judge her at all for her past. Just like he knew she didn’t judge him for her past. 

They smiled at each other. Both happy that they had this talk that revealed their pasts. Buffy was ecstatic that Spike respected her choices and that he hasn’t tried to pressure her at all. She knows that he is courting her, just like his brother, and she was glad that they could have these honest conversations. Buffy always knew she wanted a husband that was easy to talk to and honest and she knows now that Spike is both of those things.


	7. Chapter Seven: Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Buffy has a talk with Prince Angelus

After her talk with Prince Spike yesterday, Buffy looked forward to having a similar talk with Prince Angelus today. Buffy sought Angelus out and found him drinking with some of his friends at court. Buffy approached him with a warm smile on her face.

“Hello, Prince Angelus,” Buffy said with a bow “Would you like to take a walk with me?” Buffy asked. Angelus nodded and said goodbye to his friends. 

Buffy and Angelus walked through the castle until they came to a wide window that overlooked the front entrance of the castle. A bench was beneath the window and they sat down together with some space between them. Buffy looked out the window and thought of the best way to bring up the topic she wanted to discuss with him. She didn’t want Angelus to think that she was judging him or upset but she did want to talk about this. But before she could talk, Angelus started talking.

“I’m happy that you sought me out today,” Angelus said leaning in close. “I have missed you.”

Buffy blushed at his warm words. She had to admit she had not thought about him that much besides wanting to know about his past. She felt a little guilty about that but she couldn’t help that she hadn’t been thinking about him.

“It does seem like it has been a while since we last spoke,” Buffy started. “I wanted to talk today because I have heard some gossip and I wanted to hear your side before I made any judgments.” Buffy finished. At her remarks, Angelus leaned back away from her. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darkened. 

“What sort of gossip?” Angelus asked not amused at all. Buffy started realizing she might have offended Prince Angelus with her musings.

“Just that you have been with a lot of women at court and that you had even been with someone days before I arrived,” Buffy said.

Angelus’ shoulders relaxed a little bit and Buffy took that as a good sign. “What you have heard is a bit of an exaggeration. I am a very sensual person and I can’t help what I may have done in the past. I will admit I have been involved with a few women a long time ago but I haven’t been with anyone since I heard you were coming to court to marry either me or my brother. I hope you aren’t worried about my loyalty toward you.” Angelus said maintaining eye contact with Buffy.

Buffy nodded at his response, “So you haven’t recently been involved with Lady Cordelia?” Buffy had to ask. She wanted to know the truth and she could handle Angelus being with Cordelia as long as he is honest with her.

Angelus paused before responding, “Like I said I haven’t been with anyone since it was announced you were coming here.” Buffy looked at him, hoping he would elaborate. She appreciated knowing he hasn’t been with anyone since the marriage was arranged but she wanted to know exactly when that was.

“And when did you find out you might be marrying me?” Buffy asked clearly, giving him no room to avoid answering.

“Two weeks ago,” Angelus said as his hand rubbed the back of his neck.

Buffy nodded as she did the math. She has been here for almost a week which means he was with Lady Cordelia a week before she got here. Lady Willow was telling the truth. This upset Buffy that less then 14 days ago he was in the arms of another. But she tried to tell herself he had no idea he would be getting married off to her and he did stop as soon as he found out.

“Thank you for your honesty. I appreciate it,” Buffy said. She didn’t like that she had to ask him point-blank but maybe he just needed to be asked clearly so he could understand what she wanted.

Prince Angelus smiled at her but his eyes remained cloudy. Buffy reached toward him and squeezed his forearm. Angelus’s head tilted down toward her and he leaned in. Buffy froze, not sure what was about to happen. Angelus grabbed her chin and tilted her head up to him and he tried to kiss her.

Upon realizing this Buffy pulled back. She didn’t want to kiss him right now. Not after finding out just 2 weeks ago, he was with another. She didn’t want her first kiss to happen like this. She wanted it to be romantic and with someone she cared for deeply. She liked Angelus but she wasn’t sure if those feelings were romantic.

Angelus’ was stunned that she pulled away from him. No woman had ever not returned his advances. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked. 

Buffy shook her head and tried to explain, “I wasn’t expecting you to try and kiss me. I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Buffy explained modestly. 

Angelus’s eyebrows raised and he let out a low laugh, “You’re joking?” Buffy was stunned by his laughter and just shook her head in response. 

“You're 21, how have you never kissed anyone before?” Angelus asked not understanding. 

Buffy was taken aback and she didn’t understand his rude tone, “I’ve just never been with anyone or wanted to kiss anyone. Especially when I knew I could never have a future with them,” Buffy said. 

Angelus continued to look at her with a crease in his forehead. Buffy started to feel uncomfortable and judged. She wished Spike was here to comfort her. He would never look at her the way Angelus was right now. Angelus was making her feel weird for remaining chaste. If she could look past him being with others why can’t he look past her being with no one?

Both of them were quiet for a few moments. Neither knew what to say. Buffy was feeling like she was being judged so she got up.

“I should go,” Buffy said looking at Angelus. Angelus nodded at her and Buffy took off back to her room. She hated the way Angelus was making her feel and she realized that maybe he wasn’t the one for her.


	8. Chapter Eight: Day Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Spike reads Princess Buffy a poem.  
> The poem is My soul is wrapped in harsh response from Fool For Love (BTVS) and Not Fade Away (ATS)

The next day Buffy sought out Prince Spike. She knew after her terrible conversation with Anglus yesterday that seeing Spike would make her feel a lot better. She searched for him in the vast gardens but he wasn’t there. She looked in a few other rooms when she remembered that he liked to hang out in the library. 

Buffy entered the library and headed toward the table they sat at last time. Prince Spike was there, wearing glasses and writing in a notebook. As Buffy approached him she cleared her throat to let him know she was there.

Prince Spike looked up startled and closed his notebook quickly. 

“Hello princess,” Spike said, “What brings you to the library?”

“I was looking for you actually,” Buffy said as she took a seat across from Spike. Spike’s mouth widened in a grin at Buffy’s words. “What are you up to?” Buffy asked.

Spike looked at his notebook and then back at Buffy. “ I was writing a poem,” Spike said shyly. “Would you like to hear it?” Spike asked. 

Buffy could hear he sounded nervous but she really wanted to hear some of his poetry so she nodded with a big grin. “I would be honored to hear it,” she said.

Spike opened the notebook and cleared his throat. He read the poem out loud to Buffy.

“My soul is wrapped in harsh repose,  
midnight descends in raven-colored clothes,  
but soft… behold!  
A sunlight beam  
cutting a swath of glimmering gleam.  
My heart expands,  
'tis grown a bulge in it,  
Inspired by your beauty…  
Effulgent.”

Buffy took in the poem and she thought it was beautiful. “That was lovely,” Buffy said honestly. 

Spike blushed and shut his notebook. His heart soared knowing that Buffy enjoyed his poem. 

“I’m glad you liked it. I wrote it about you,” Spike spoke. 

Buffy blushed in response. Feeling even more honored that he wrote a poem about her. No one had ever written anything about her and she realized that Prince Spike was one of a kind. Buffy noticed that her feelings for him were growing. This realization startled her but in a good way. She leaned in towards Spike and looked up at him through her eyelashes. She was overcome with a sense of wanting to kiss him but she was afraid of making the first move.

Spike took a deep breath as Buffy invaded his space and looked deeply into his eyes. He wanted to kiss her but he knew she had never been kissed before and he didn’t want to cross any lines and make her uncomfortable.

“Yesterday you told me you have never been by anyone before. And I was wondering if you would let me have the honor of being your first kiss?” Spike mused.

Buffy’s heart skipped a beat and she nodded as she leaned in even closer to him. Spike touched his hand to her chin and connected his lips with hers. It was a soft and gentle kiss that made Buffy’s heart beat erratically. She moved her lips against his and moved her hand to his chest. They kissed for a few moments until Prince Spike pulled away to rest his forehead against hers.

“Wow,” Buffy said breathlessly, “Now I know what all the hype is about.” She giggled and Spike smiled brightly at her.

Both of them could feel their hearts beating a mile a minute inside their chests. Spike felt his heart healing from his previous relationship and Buffy felt her like for Prince Spike developing into something more. Buffy wasn’t sure yet what it was but being with Spike felt right.

“Thank you,” Buffy said in a whisper.

“For what?” Spike asked, still reeling from the kiss.

“For being my first and for asking if it was okay instead of just doing it,” Buffy said. She didn’t want to think of Angelus trying to kiss her yesterday but she was glad she stopped him. Kissing Angelus just sounded unappealing, while kissing Spike felt perfect.

Spike smiled at Buffy’s admission. He was always a gentleman and he was glad she didn’t find it strange. “I am honored that I was your first,” Spike said with a smile, “Maybe I’ll even be your last.” 

They both froze as he said this. Spike froze in fear that Buffy wasn’t thinking about picking him and Buffy froze at realizing that that is what she wanted too. She felt comfortable with Spike in a way she hadn’t felt with anyone before and that kiss made her heartbeat like no one else has. Buffy was starting to realize that maybe this is what falling in love felt like.

“Yeah maybe,” Buffy said back with a wide grin. Spike’s smile returned to his face even brighter this time, happy that Princes Buffy seemed as happy as he did.


	9. Chapter Nine: Day Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Angelus gives Princess Buffy a gift.

Buffy slept like a baby last night and she woke up with a smile on her face. Her kiss with Prince Spike yesterday had set her heart on fire and she knew that she was leaning towards choosing him to be her husband. Her feelings for Spike were definitely stronger than the ones she felt for Prince Angelus but she decided that today she would spend some time with Angelus to make sure there was really nothing romantic between them before she made up her mind. She did like spending time with Angelus but she wasn’t sure that they were a good romantic match.

Buffy picked out a modest blue dress with a high collar and headed out of her room to find Prince Angelus. When she saw him she would focus on her feelings to see if he affected her in any romantic way. Based on their previous encounters she didn’t have high hopes of romantic feelings but she wanted to be one hundred percent sure before she made any decisions.

Buffy exited her room and ran into a hard body. She looks up and saw she ran into Prince Angelus.

“Excuse me, Buffy, I didn’t mean to startle you,” Angelus said with a wolf-like grin.

“What are you doing here?” Buffy asked as she got her balance back.

“I was looking for you actually. I wanted to see if you were awake because I have something I want to give you.” Angelus urged. 

“What is it?” Buffy asked, her curiosity peaked. Buffy loved gifts and she never turned down the option of receiving one.

“I don’t have it with me, I left it in my room.” Angelus said, “Follow me,” he insisted. Buffy nodded and followed Angelus. His room was on the opposite side of the castle and the floor above her own. She never noticed how far away the royal rooms were from her guest room. She realized she needed to pay more attention to the layout of the castle since she was going to be staying here after the wedding for a few months.

After a few minutes, they finally arrived outside Angelus’s room. He opened the door and Buffy waited outside, knowing it would be improper to enter his room.

“You can come in, it’ll just take me a moment to grab,” Angelus stated with a wave of his hand. Buffy paused for a moment, but then entered his room. ‘What was the worst that could happen?’ Buffy thought. While Angelus’ was looking through his desk drawers, Buffy took in his bedroom. The walls were strangely bare and the only thing that stood out besides his many desks and drawers was the ginormous bed in the middle of the room. 

The bed was easily the biggest bed Princess Buffy had ever seen in her life, not that she has seen many bedrooms. The comforter was black and there were countless pillows adorning it. Buffy couldn’t help but feel sad at how empty the room felt. She wondered if Prince Angelus spent much time here or if he just liked things simple. Before Buffy could pluck up the courage to ask about the bleak room, Angelus spoke.

“Found it.”

Buffy tried peaking at what Angelus was holding but she couldn’t tell. Angelus took a seat on the edge of his bed and patted the spot next to him. Buffy understood he wanted her to sit there so she took a seat slowly and turned toward him.

“This is a Claddagh ring,” Angelus said as he held the ring out to Buffy. Buffy took the ring and looked at it. It was beautiful. It was made of silver and had two open hands holding a heart. Buffy was touched by the gift, but she couldn’t help but notice she didn’t feel anything other than appreciation.

“It symbolizes friendship, loyalty, and love.” Angelus continued, “You can wear it any way you like but if wear it on your right hand with the heart facing inwards it means you belong to someone.” Buffy gulped once Angelus finished. She didn’t know what to do. If she put it on with the heart facing inwards she might be giving Angelus the wrong idea but if she puts it on any other way he might take offense.

Buffy took the ring and just held it in her hands. “Thank you,” she said after a few moments. Angelus was waiting for her to put it on so she slid it onto her middle finger on her right hand and didn’t pay attention to what way it went on.

When she looked down, the heart was facing outwards. She took this as a sign that what she and Angelus had was friendship and nothing more. That’s all she felt for him, she was thankful for the gift and he did say it was a sign of friendship so she hoped he wouldn’t be upset.

She glanced up at him and Angelus’ face looked hard. His eyes were staring daggers at her hand and his jaw was tight. She realized he was expecting her to wear the heart inwards, but she just couldn’t do that. She didn’t want to lead him on, especially since it was becoming clear to her that she felt no romantic feelings toward him.

“I think I should go,” Buffy said, unsure of what to do now. 

“You don’t have to go. I understand if you’re not ready to wear it that way. I just thought that you would like the ring is all,” Angelus urged, grabbing Buffy’s elbow a little too hard.

Buffy looked at the prince’s hand on her elbow in disgust. She didn’t like that he was being forceful. Buffy wanted to get out of the room immediately. She shook off his hand and stood up.

“Again I thank you for the ring but I really must get going,” Buffy said as she rushed out of the room. 

“Wait,” Angelus started to say but Buffy had shut the door behind her, cutting him off. Buffy sped walked down the hallway back to her room. Unaware that Prince Spike had just witnessed her leaving his brother’s room.


	10. Chapter Ten: Day Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Buffy overhears a conversation between Prince Angelus and Prince Spike.

Princess Buffy spent the rest of yesterday in her room trying to understand what happened with Prince Angelus. She didn’t like the way he grabbed her. Buffy wanted to understand what the ring meant but it just seemed too soon for a gift like that and his actions afterward were very confusing.

Buffy wanted to talk to him and straighten things out but she didn’t want to be alone with him again. After a morning spent with her mother, Buffy walked around the castle in hopes of running into one of the Princes. If she saw ran into Angelus she wanted to clear the air about yesterday and if she saw Spike she just wanted to spend more time with him. Buffy was about to turn a corner when she heard the voices of two people arguing. She slowly took a few steps forward hoping to catch some of the conversation.

“All I’m saying is she is a tease,” Prince Angelus spoke sounding annoyed. Buffy peaked around the corner and she realized she was overhearing Prince Angelus talking to Prince Spike.

“Just because she doesn’t give in to your mediocre advances doesn’t make her a tease,” Spike said with a roll of his eyes.

“What, like you’ve had better luck with her then I have. You know women prefer me.” Angelus said with a vicious smile.

Spike shook his head at Angelus, “Well for your information Buffy and I have been getting along really well. What we have is real,” Spike said. Angelus laughed at this.

“All it takes is for some pretty girl to bat her eyelashes at you and you think its love.” Angelus mused cockily.

“Buffy isn’t just some pretty girl. She’s kind, smart and when we kissed it was magical,” Spike said with a dreamy air.

Angelus’ grin slid off his face at hearing that Buffy and Spike kissed, “She let you kiss her?” Spike nodded, thrown by the question.

Buffy didn’t like the look that overtook Prince Angelus’s face. His face went from scrunched up in confusion to looking completely sadistic.

“Well, this is starting to sound like a repeat of the Drusilla situation. The girl starts off liking you but will soon realize your not good enough for her so she’ll turn to me,” Angelus spat. “Everyone prefers me, isn’t that right little brother?”

Buffy noticed, Spike’s hands tensing into fists so she thought it was best to reveal herself before a fight broke out. As Buffy stepped out from around the corner she cleared her throat.

“What’s going on?” Buffy asked. The brothers both turned to her in shock. Spike’s face was beet red with anger and Angelus still had a sly smile on his face.

“We were just talking,” Angelus said with a leer. Buffy didn’t like that look and she wanted to show Spike that she was on his side so she stood up for him.

“It looked more like you were being a jerk to Prince Spike,” Buffy exclaimed.

“What did you just say to me?” Angelus seethed, taking a step closer to Buffy. Spike stepped in between them.

“Watch it,” Spike said, shooting daggers at his brother.

“I’m just saying that that didn’t look like a pleasant conversation,” Buffy said.

“Oh, so you want to know what we aware talking about,” Angelus mused. “I was just informing little Spike here how I’m the brother that knows how to satisfy a woman and that the chemistry between me and you is undeniable. Isn’t that right Princess?”

Buffy stood stunned by Angelus’s words. She has no idea what he was talking about but before she can respond, Spike spoke.

“Why must you always ruin things for me?” Spike asked while he poked Angelus in the chest. “First Drusilla, now Buffy. When will this end?”

“It will never end because I am better than you,” Angel said. Spike’s back straightened at these words and he quickly turned toward Buffy and walked past her down the hall.

Buffy’s mouth dropped open at this. She had no idea the kind of bad blood that was between the two Princes. She knew they weren’t very close but she had no idea what problems were between them. She looked after Spike but stayed put, wondering what she should do now.

“I’m sorry you had to hear that, but it’s true. Spike is a good person but he will never satisfy you the way I could,” Angelus reached out for Buffy but she took a step back.

Buffy was disgusted by his words. She realized that Prince Angelus was not the kind of man she wanted to spend any more time with let alone marry. Buffy shook her head at Angelus and took off after Prince Spike.

Buffy knew Prince Spike was in one of two places so she ran to the library. Fewer people go there so she assumed he would be hiding out somewhere in the stacks. It took her a few minutes to find him. He was in the way back of the Library, standing in front of a small window and gazing out of it.

Buffy cleared her throat to alert him of her presence. Prince Spike jumped startled. He turned around quickly and his eyes sagged with relief that it was Buffy behind him

“What are you doing here?” Spike asked.

“I wanted to see if you were okay?” Buffy asked as she stepped closer to him.

Spike shook his head, “No, I’m not.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Angelus just enjoys getting under my skin but I am sick of him always taking things from me. He was the one who was sleeping with Drusilla when she and I were together, now he is rubbing it in my face that you like him more than me.” Spike exclaimed. Buffy wanted to interrupt him and tell him that wasn’t true but he continued. “I don’t blame you for preferring him but it hurts. I’m falling in love with you and I thought there was something there between us but I understand if you don’t feel the same.”

“There is something between us,” Buffy said honestly. Spike looked deep into her eyes, hope blossomed in his chest.

“There is?” Spike asked, maintaining eye contact.

“Yes. What I feel for you I can’t describe because I’ve never felt it for anyone before. You make me smile and you understand me. Prince Angelus hasn’t made me feel an ounce of what you have.” Buffy said as she took Spike’s hand in hers.

Spike pulled Buffy close and kissed her. Fireworks exploded in Buffy’s head and her heart sped up. At that moment she knew that what she felt for Spike was real and that she wanted to feel this way forever.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Day Ten

Buffy stared at the pitch-black horse, named Star, that was in front of her. The horse was gorgeous and the biggest one she had ever seen. She cast a glance back at Spike and shot him a smile. Spike was already on his light brown horse named Dream. Buffy was eager to go on this horseback ride with him and get to spend more time with him. After their talk last night, Buffy knew that her feelings for Spike were growing rapidly.

Buffy gracefully hopped on Star’s back and followed Spike out of the stable. They rode at a quick pace for about 20 minutes until they got to a large pond. Spike dismounted first and then helped Buffy off her horse. Together they set up a big blanket and Spike pulled out a small picnic basket that he had with him.

As Spike started taking things out of the basket, Buffy took in the view of the pond. The pond was about the size of an average-sized home but it was surrounded by trees and foliage. She felt comfortable that they had privacy in the small grassy area they found. Spike handed Buffy a flute that she saw he had filled with champagne. She took it gracefully and took a tentative sip.

“This is divine,” Buffy said. Spike smiled at her and took a sip of his own glass. “And this place is wonderful. Aurelius really is a beautiful country.”

“It is pretty, but not as pretty as you,” Spike said as he pouted his lips. Buffy threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. She knew he meant it but it was such a silly line. Spending time with Prince Spike made her happy and she loved the way he made her feel.

“Thank you,” Buffy said as she took his hand, “I’m not complaining, but why did you want to take me here?” she asked. Spike had told her before they left that he wanted to tell her about something.

“I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. I figured it was only right to spill my guts out in a place worthy of you,” Spike said. Buffy felt herself flush, hoping that what he had to say was pleasant. She knew they had been getting along well and she hoped he felt the same as her.

“And how do you feel about me?” Buffy fluttered her eyelashes at the Prince as she leaned closer to him.

Spike cleared her throat and looked deeply in her eyes, “I am in love with you,” he said.

Buffy gasped, she hoped he felt strongly for her but she was surprised by his admission of love. She was overcome with emotion. She felt honored that he loved her and she felt joy knowing that her strong feelings were not one-sided. Buffy was overcome with such passion that she kissed him.

It was a soft peck at first but moments after their lips touched, Spike gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in further to deepen the kiss. They kiss for what felt like forever and when Buffy pulled away her lips were swollen. She leaned her forehead against his and she knew at that moment she felt the same way about him. Prince Spike makes her happier then anyone ever has and she loved how easy conversation flowed between them. At that moment she knew what her decision was. In four days, she was going to marry Prince Spike.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Day Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Buffy catches Prince Angelus doing something he shouldn't be doing.

Buffy felt determined as she strolled the halls of the palace looking for Prince Angelus. Since she knew who she was choosing to marry it was only fair to tell Angelus and make it clear that Spike was going to be her husband. She knew there was nothing between her and Angelus and since they would soon be family she wanted to make sure they were on good terms.

Princess Buffy looked all over the castle and was unable to find Prince Angelus. To her dismay, she decided to check his chambers. She knocked on the door lightly and waited. Moments passed with no one opening the door but she thought she heard loud vigorous movements on the other side. Buffy pushed the door open and was startled by the scene in front of her.

Prince Angelus and Lady Corelia were attached at the mouth, lost in one another’s arms. Buffy squeaked in surprise and made eye contact with Angelus. He quickly pushed Cordelia off of him and stood up.

“Princess Buffy, what are you doing here?” He asked. Angelus’s eyes were wide and he avoided making eye contact with Buffy..

Buffy expected to feel some sort of hurt at what she just witnessed but she felt nothing. She wasn’t upset by what she saw, just surprised. Before Buffy could respond, Lady Cordelia excused herself and ran out of the room with her head down.

“I could ask you the same question. What were you doing in here with her?” Buffy grilled him. She was starting to realize the type of man Angelus was and she wanted the truth. She didn’t feel any feelings toward him but it did bother a little her that things had not yet ended between them and he was already being intimate with another. Spike would never do that and that reassures her even more that Spike was the better man, who she couldn’t wait to marry.

“I was just in here changing when Lady Cordelia came in and threw herself at me,” Angelus said. Buffy folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that said she knew he was lying. “She kissed me and I got caught up in the moment, I swear I would never initiate something like that. Especially while I am courting you. I’m sorry for what it looked like but I swear that you are the only one I’m interested in.”

Buffy didn’t buy what Prince Angelus was saying at all. She was starting to realize what type of guy Angelus really was. She was glad she got to find this out before she connected with him. His lying just reinforced that choosing Spike was the best choice. Not only was Spike caring but he is honest with her and would never lie to her.

“I don’t believe you but I have to ask, has this been going on the entire time I have been here?” Buffy asked, genuinely wanting to hear his response.

Angelus’s mouth dropped open at this question, shocked that Buffy would ask him that. “No, I would never,” He said with a shaky voice.

Buffy could tell he was lying again and she shook her head at him. She couldn’t believe that she believed him when he denied being with Lady Cordelia days ago. “You’re lying but it doesn’t matter anyway,” Buffy said.

“What do you mean?” Angelus asked confused.

“I came here to tell you that I’m going to marry Prince Spike,” Buffy stated with her head held high.

“What? Because of what you just saw, that was nothing,” Angelus exclaimed.

“No, not because of this. I made up my mind yesterday. I’m choosing Prince Spike because I’ve spent a lot of time with him and got to know him. Spike’s funny, kind, and a talented poet and I’m in love with him.” Buffy said and she meant every word.

“You can’t mean that, how could you choose him over me?” Angelus asked.

“How could I not?” Buffy responded. “You and I have barely gotten to know each other on a personal level and he’s a great person unlike you. You’ve been nothing but mean to your brother since I got here and you can’t even apologize for what I just caught you doing. You are not the type of person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love Spike and I am honored that I will become his wife. I hope as his brother that you can respect my decision.”

Prince Angelus glared at Buffy. No one had ever spoken to him like that before and no one had ever chosen his brother over him. Buffy’s words had cut him deep. He knew he should defend himself but how could he when everything she said was true. As much as he messed with his brother they are blood and he did respect him and he wants Spike to be happy. He hates that he felt like he lost by Buffy choosing Spike over him, but he tried to remember marrying Buffy wasn’t a game to be won. Angles still didn’t understand how Buffy would choose Spike over him but he had to respect her decision.

Angelus finally spoke up after a few moments, “I can respect that,” he said. And he meant it. Angelus wasn’t crazy about being tied down in marriage even though he did find Princess Buffy attractive. He could respect her choice to marry Spike even if he was bitter that she chose Spike over him.

“Good,” Buffy said. She gave Angelus a small smile and left his room quickly.

Buffy headed toward her room thinking about what just happened. She was no longer shocked at finding Angelus in bed with Lady Cordelia. It was clear to her now what type of man Angelus was and that they were not compatible at all. She was not hurt at all or bothered anymore. She was glad she saw what she did so she would never have any doubts. Angelus was not the guy for her. Prince Spike was and she was madly in love with him.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Day Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Buffy meets a surprise guest at the Aurelius boat party.

Princess Buffy was feeling delighted as she got dressed for the evening. Aurelius Castle was throwing a party on their boat to introduce Buffy to more of King Rupert’s closest allies and advisors and their families. Buffy was dressed in an extravagant gold gown that was almost as golden as her hair. As she put on the final touches to her outfit, a pair of pearl earrings, she heard a knock at the door. Buffy got up and opened the door. She was ecstatic to see Prince Spike was at the door.

“Hello princess,” Prince Spike said, “I was hoping I could escort you to the party. Your mother said she would meet you on the boat.”

“That would be great, thank you,” Buffy beamed at him.

They made small talk as they walked toward the garden. Once outside they kept walking until they came to a path Buffy had never seen before. They walked down the path until it opened up and Buffy saw a vast lake. She remembered riding past the lake on her way to the castle and was in awe of how huge it was. The lake had a huge dock where an even bigger boat was docked. She realized that was the boat the party would be taking place at. Spike reached out for her hand and Buffy took it. She knew that arriving at this event together while holding hands would alert people to the fact that they were together and that is exactly what she wanted everyone to know. She knew she wasn’t supposed to voice her decision until the wedding day but that didn’t mean she couldn’t show which way she was leaning.

As Prince Spike helped Buffy up the ramp to the boat she noticed everyone got quieter once they arrived. It was easy to notice everyone’s eyes dropped to their joined hands and Buffy made sure to keep her head held high.

A few moments later, they were swarmed by new people. Princes Buffy met lots of new people from the Osbourne family who is the main source of the Aurelius lumber industry to the Lehane family that were made up of talented swordsmiths. The Lehane’s were an interesting bunch and she met one of the daughters, Faith, who promised to make Buffy her own sword as a wedding gift.

After an hour of meeting new people, Buffy was exhausted. She excused herself from Spike’s side and made her way to the top of the boat where fewer people were. Once at the top she only noticed a handful of people. A couple in the corner talking closely together and a girl with long dark hair looking over the edge of the railing. Buffy took a seat at one of the few benches on the top level and closed her eyes. She enjoyed the peace and quiet.

She was only able to enjoy the silence for a few minutes before she heard a throat clear. Princess Buffy opened her eyes and saw the girl with long hair in front of her. The girl was dressed in a black flowy dress. Her blue eyes pierced into Buffy’s and she was startled by how ghostly beautiful this woman looked.

“Are you the Princess from Sunnydale?” the woman spoke in a soft tone.

“Yes. I am Princess Buffy” Buffy responded.

The woman smiled wolfishly at her and took a seat next to Buffy. “It’s an honor to meet you. I am Lady Drusilla.” Drusilla said.

Buffy’s back went stiff at hearing Drusilla’s name. From what Spike told her Lady Drusilla was to never return at court. From Buffy’s reaction, Drusilla realized Buffy knew exactly who she was.

“Prince Spike told you about me, didn’t he?” Drusilla asked with a tilt of her head.

Buffy nodded, “He did. He also told me that you were to never return to court.”

It was now Drusilla’s turn to stiffen. She realized Buffy knew the whole story about why she left court.

“Well, you have no need to worry. I am not back to cause trouble. My father has recently been promoted to General of Aurelius army so it was required that we be here tonight. I will be leaving as soon as the party ends.” Drusilla said.

“If you’re not here to cause trouble, why are you talking to me?” Buffy said jutting her chin out. She knew that Lady Drusilla played with Prince Spike’s heart so she didn’t trust her at all.

“I just wanted to meet the women who would be marrying an Aurelian Prince. I saw you down below and I saw the way Prince Spike looked at you. He looked at you like you hung the stars. He used to look at me like that,” Drusilla said with a pout on her face.

Buffy didn’t know whether she should feel jealous that Spike used to look at Drusilla the same way he looked at her or if she should feel warm, knowing that he looked at her with love. Buffy just knew she didn’t like the look on Drusilla’s face.

“I don’t understand. Spike is amazing, how could you be with Angelus while you were with him?” Buffy had to ask. She couldn’t imagine anyone not wanting Spike. She was glad Drusilla wasted her chance with Spike but she couldn’t comprehend how she could choose Angelus over Spike.

Drusilla sighed, “Prince Spike is a sweet boy. He treated me with dignity and respect, but Angelus. He did things to me in bed that you would never be able to understand. He hurt me and I enjoyed the hurt. If I could do it all over again, I wouldn’t change anything. Prince Spike and I were never meant to be, but from watching you two together I can see that you two are, meant to be.”

Buffy’s jaw dropped at Drusilla’s words. She couldn’t believe Spike’s ex thought her and Spike were meant for each other. She was flattered by this admission and she hoped Drusilla was right. Buffy processed what Drusilla said and didn’t know how to respond.

“I think it’s best I leave you,” Drusilla said, “I want to see if I can get some alone time with Prince Angelus. I wish you and Prince Spike a lifetime of happiness.” Drusilla got up and head down the stairs. Buffy was shocked that Drusilla openly said she was going to look for Angelus but what Drusilla and Angelus did was none of her business.

Buffy took a few moments to gather her thoughts before realizing she should head back down to the party. She quickly spotted Prince Spike’s white hair and made her way over to him. She reached for his hand and he looked at her with a smile. Buffy smiled back and nodded her head in the direction behind her. Spike took the hint and led them to an emptier spot near the back of the boat. People were still around but they had some privacy to talk.

Buffy smiled at him and leaned into his ear and whispered, “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Prince Spike froze upon hearing this and then his face broke out into a huge grin. He leaned in to kiss her but Buffy stopped him.

“We can’t. Not in front of everyone. Remember I’m not supposed to reveal who I picked until our wedding day,” Buffy said leaning her forehead against his.

“Right,” Spike spoke. “You’re really picking me, are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. I love you,” Buffy said with a dreamy look on her face.

“I love you too,” Spike said, squeezing Buffy’s hand. They were both ecstatic and they couldn’t believe that in two days they would be married and get to spend the rest of their lives together.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Day Thirteen

Princess Buffy couldn’t believe it. She was getting married tomorrow. Earlier in the week the castle’s dressmaker came and took her measurements to make Buffy’s wedding dress. Buffy had described all that she wanted in a dress and it was now sitting in front of her. Buffy was extremely happy with how it turned out and she carefully hung it up in her closest. It was weird knowing that tonight would be her last night in this room. Tomorrow her clothes would be moved into a new room that she and Prince Spike would be sharing for the remainder of their days at Aurelius court. Eventually, they would move to Sunnydale but that was months away.

Buffy had decided that she would spend the day alone. She wanted to reminisce about her time so far at court and think about her decision. She already knew she was choosing Prince Spike but she was a bit nervous about having to make this decision in front of the whole court. She had already told the important people who she was choosing, her mother, Prince Spike, and Prince Angelus. 

Last night after the party, her mother informed her about how the wedding would happen. Buffy would walk down the aisle with her mother by her side. Once she reached the end of the aisle both Prince Spike and Prince Angelus would be waiting. She would then announce to the entire wedding audience who she was picking. Buffy felt bad that she would be picking Spike over Angelus publicly in front of everyone but that is how King Rupert wanted things.

Buffy was nervous about that part but she was excited for the rest of the wedding. She couldn’t wait to marry Spike. She knew in her heart that he was her soulmate and she was his. Buffy spent the rest of the day relaxing and reading, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Eager for some company Buffy ran to the door and pulled it open.

Buffy’s eyes widened. Standing in front of her was Lady Cordelia.

“May I come in?” Cordelia asked with her eyes downcast.

“Sure,” Buffy said, stepping aside. She was shocked that Lady Cordelia was here. She had no idea what she could possibly want to talk to Buffy about.

Lady Cordelia walked into Buffy’s room and took a seat at the edge of her bed. Buffy remained standing but took a few steps toward Cordelia. They stared at each other for a few moments before Buffy spoke.

“Why are you here?” Buffy asked bluntly. 

Cordelia took a deep breath before speaking, “I just wanted to explain what you saw happen between me and Prince Angelus.”

“You don’t have to explain anything. I could see what happened,” Buffy said.

“Please let me explain. I love him,” Cordelia admitted, “He told me he loved me too and that even if you chose him, he and I would still be together. He said he’d make me his mistress.”

Buffy was shocked by her admission. She didn’t know what to think. Angelus said nothing about his feelings for Cordelia and Buffy didn’t understand the situation. From the look on Cordelia’s face, it looked like she was being honest and Buffy could understand her actions if she was just spending time with the man she loved. Before Buffy could respond, Cordelia continued.

“But when he kicked me out of the room I realized that something was wrong. I went to talk to him yesterday and I caught him kissing Lady Darla. I realized I was stupid to think that a Prince would want to be with me and me only.” Cordelia said as a tear fell down her cheek.

Buffy could see how distraught Cordelia was so she sat down next to Cordelia and hugged her. “Why are you telling me this?” Buffy asked.

“I just wanted you to know the truth and what type of guy Prince Angelus is before you make your decision,” Cordelia said.

“Thank you for telling me, I know this must have been hard for you and I’m sorry Prince Angelus treated you this way. But I have to tell you that I have already made my choice. The day I walked in on you and Prince Angles I was there because I was going to tell him I am picking Prince Spike.” Buffy admitted.

“Oh,” Cordelia said sitting up straighter. “That’s good to hear. I mean, I’m glad you were able to figure out who you wanted on your own but I’m also glad you aren’t choosing Prince Angelus.” Cordelia rambled.

Buffy chuckled, noticing Cordelia was beginning to get flustered. Buffy found Lady Cordelia to be peculiar and different from their previous interactions. It was starting to become clear Cordelia was rude to her before out of jealousy and Buffy couldn’t fault her for that. Buffy was glad Cordelia came and talked to her. Maybe one day they could even become friends.

“I should go,” Cordelia said after a few moments of silence. She got up and walked to the door. Cordelia gave Buffy a small smile and left. Buffy wasn’t sure what to take from Cordelia’s actions but she needed to sleep so she would be rested for tomorrow.

As Buffy got ready for bed she wanted desperately to go see Spike before the wedding but she knew she wasn’t supposed to see him as it would be bad luck. Instead, she decided to reread the poem he wrote about her. Every time she read it she fell a little more in love with him. Buffy couldn’t wait for tomorrow. She was eager to marry the man that she loved.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Day Fourteen

Buffy’s palms were drenched in sweat. She was ready to marry Prince Spike but she felt awful about having to choose him over Prince Angelus in front of the entire castle. Buffy’s heart pounded in her chest as she got dressed in her beautiful l wedding dress. The dress was pearl white with an a-line silhouette and a big skirt. The bodice hugged tight to her chest and lace sleeves flowed down her shoulder. Buffy was in love with her gown and she couldn’t help feeling like the Princess that she was. Her hair was curled and flowed down her back as a diamond crown sat on her head. A long veil was attached to the crown and went all the way down to the floor.

Ladies Willow and Tara had helped Buffy get ready for the day and were both wearing marvelous light blue gowns. Buffy had begged for them to be her bridesmaids and she loved knowing her 2 closest friends at court would be involved in the wedding. As the three of them walked toward the great hall, Queen Joyce joined them.

“You look beautiful,” Queen Joyce said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug.

“Thanks, mom,” Buffy said with a wide grin.

They reach the doors to the great hall and Buffy can hear the music starting to play. She knew that in moments she would be walking down the aisle escorted by her mother. Buffy could not wait to marry Prince Spike but she was nervous about having to publically choose him over Prince Angelus. She knew in her heart she was making the right choice but she felt awful knowing she would be rejecting Angelus in front of the entire castle. Part of her knew Angelus needed to be knocked down a couple of pegs but she also knew her not choosing him would be an embarrassing experience for him. Buffy shook all thoughts of PRince Angelus out of her mind. She was going to be marrying the love of her life and she didn’t need to dwell on what she must do before then.

“Are you ready?” Queen Joyce asked Buffy.

Buffy nodded and her mother motioned to the guards standing by the doors. The doors opened and Buffy and Queen Joyce made their way down the aisle.

Buffy’s was breath was taken away by how beautiful the hall looked. As she walked down the aisle she made eye contact with Prince Spike. Her face broke out in a huge grin and all her nerves vanished. Seeing Spike made her feel at peace and immensely happy. Buffy couldn’t believe that in moments she would be marrying the love of her life.

When Buffy finally made it to the end of the aisle, Queen Joyce squeezed her hand and then left to stand beside King Giles. Princess Buffy was standing in between Prince Spike and Prince Angelus in front of the entire castle. Buffy looked toward Spike and saw that his eyes were already glued to her. She sent him a quick wink before King Giles cleared his throat.

King Giles was standing in front of Buffy, Angelus, and Spike. On his right was Queen Jenny and on his left was Queen Joyce. King Rupert was standing tall and would be the one officiating the wedding.

“We have gathered here today to witness the marriage between Princess Buffy of Sunnydale and one of my sons. As you all know, these past 2 weeks Princess Buffy has gotten the opportunity to get to know each of my sons before she decides which one she will marry. It is now time to find out who Princess Buffy will be marrying today,” King Giles voiced. “Princess Buffy you must now state which of my sons you are choosing to marry.”

Buffy took a deep breath before turning toward the wedding guests. “I am honored that King Giles has given me the opportunity to get to know Princes Anglues and Spike in order to choose which one I will be marrying. It has been great getting to know each of these men, but I have fallen in love with one. The man that I will be marrying today is kind, caring, and talented. He makes me feel loved as well as appreciated.” Buffy said. As she talked her voice got airier. “With that said the Prince that I will be marrying today is Prince Spike.”

The crowd breaks out into joyous cheers. Elated with Buffy’s choice. Buffy turned to Angelus and gave him a nod, Angelus nodded back and walked to take a seat in an open pew. Buffy turned back to Prince Spike and he took her hands. Spike grinned from ear to ear, eager for the wedding to continue.

“Marvelous, Princess Buffy will be marrying Prince Spike.” King Giles announced. King Giles started the wedding ceremony, time flew by for Buffy and Spike whose eyes remained firmly on each other. Neither was aware of anyone else’s presence, they were too focused on each other to keep track of the ceremony. They were going through the motions until the trance was broken when they exchanged vows and promised themselves to one another.

“I Spike, promise that from this day forward I will regard you not only as my equal partner but as my closest friend. I promise to comfort you in sickness and in health. I promise to demonstrate my commitment to you through love, laughter, and compassion. I promise all of myself to you always, my love.” Spike spoke from the heart.

“I Buffy, promise that from this day forward I will regard you not only as my equal partner but as my closest companion. I promise to comfort you in sickness and in health. I promise to demonstrate my commitment to you through love, laughter, and compassion. I promise to love you until my last breath and I will remain by your side forever.” Buffy said, feeling her mouth splitting into a smile.

“You may now kiss the bride,” King Giles said elatedly.

Spike pulled Buffy in close and pressed his lips to hers. Fireworks exploded behind Buffy’s eyes and she knew at that moment that life was perfect. She just married her soulmate and she couldn’t wait to continue the rest of their lives together.

As they pulled away Spike mouthed “I love you” to Buffy. Buffy grasped his hand and mouthed the words back to him. She took his hand and they walked down the aisle together. As they walked, the crowd was clapping and everyone was shouting out their congratulations. At that moment, Prince Spike knew that his life would never be the same. He was married to the love of his life and he was positive that every moment from now until the end of time would be pure bliss because Buffy was by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this fic? Would you like a sequel or an epilogue?


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I've decided to attempt my hand at some smut so here is Princess Buffy and Prince Spike's wedding night. Let me know what you think.

Princess Buffy was elated. She had just gotten married to the love of her life and had the most beautiful wedding she could have ever asked for. Now staring at herself in the bathroom mirror she couldn't help but embrace the butterflies forming in her stomach. She knew what was about to happen and while she was looking forward to it she was also nervous about giving herself away fully for the first time. Buffy trusted Spike completely but she was afraid that the night wouldn't be as fun for him due to her inexperience. Buffy knew she shouldn't think like that because Spike loved her and has never looked down on her for her inexperience, but the day has been perfect and she was afraid of ruining it.

"Are you almost done in their princess?" Spike yelled from their bedroom.

Buffy took a deep breath as she flattened out her silk pale pink nightgown. She picked it out special for tonight, not only did it show off her curves nicely but it also was so soft. Buffy knew Spike would love her in this so she shook away her negative thoughts and opened the bathroom door with her eyes downcast.

As Buffy took a step into their bedroom she heard a sharp intake of breath causing her eyes to shoot up. Prince Spike was sitting on their bed wearing navy night pants with a matching button-down shirt that was open exposing his hard abs. Buffy ignored his stomach in favor of taking in the look on his face. Spike's mouth was open but his eyes were burning with hunger. Buffy's face flushed red from that look and she tucked a strand of her honey blonde hair behind her ear.  
"Do you like it?" she asked shyly.

Spike was at a loss for words but nodded eagerly in response. Spike has always known Buffy was absolutely stunning but seeing her in so little and known that she was about to be his completely was making his heart stutter in his chest. He wanted to douse her in compliments but his mouth was dry and his brain was short-circuiting. Instead of speaking Spike stood up and took slow steps toward Buffy as his eyes roamed her from head to toe. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on and he was going to make sure tonight that she was worshipped like the princess that she was.

Spike stops in front of Buffy and takes her right hand in his left before he finally speaks, "You look perfect, love." Spike gives her hand a squeeze as his left hand gently grazes up her left arm before he gently takes Buffy's face in his right hand as he leans in to place a tender kiss on her lips. After a few moments, Spike starts to pull away but Buffy drops his hand from hers and puts her arms around his shoulders as she chases his lips and pulls him into a deeper kiss. They stay embraced as the kiss gets deeper and more passionate. Buffy finally pulled away and both of them are breathing heavily. 

"I love you," Spike said as he stared into Buffy's blue eyes.

"I love you too," Buffy responded as she shoots her eyes toward the bed. Spike understands the fire behind her eyes and he takes her hand as they walk towards the bed. Buffy slowly lowers herself onto the bed as Spike follows. The second Spike settles himself on top of her Buffy pulls him back into a heated kiss. Both of them are feeling intense love and want but neither wants to make the first move to go further. Spike didn't want to push Buffy and Buffy had no idea what to do next. The intense kisses are making her quiver in a way she has never felt before but she has not clue what the next steps are.

They continue to make out and let their hands wander over one another. Buffy craves feeling Spike's skin against hers so she pushes his shirt away from his shoulders. Spike gets the hint and shrugs his shirt off. Buffy takes advantage of Spike's newly exposed skin and lets her hand roam over the muscles in Spike's back. Spike moans into Buffy's mouth at the feel of her hands on his skin. He lets his hands wander to the hem of her dress and he pushes it up her thighs a few inches. Pulling away from the kiss he looks deep into Buffy's eyes.

"Is this okay?" he asked. Buffy nods pulling Spike back into the kiss. The feeling of Spike's hands on her thighs has her itching to rub her thighs together but since Spike is in between them she settles for bucking her hips up into this. At Buffy's sudden movement Spike pulls away and lets out a deep moan as he meets her thrust for thrust.

Buffy is overwhelmed by the feelings she is having so she mumbles out, "more." Spike smirks down at her as he lifts the hem of her dress up to her stomach he looks her in the eyes to make sure this is still okay. Buffy nods and knowing that once she takes off her nightgown she will be naked in front of him for the first time and she couldn't wait to give herself fully to him. Spike helps Buffy pull the gown over her head and tosses it down gently on the floor. Spike eyes hungrily take in all of Buffy. She was a goddess. Her tan skin was glinting in the candlelight and her skin was softer than anything he's ever touched before. Spike leaned down to kiss her firmly on the lips and then he kissed his way down to her chest. He worships her right breast with his mouth as he gently squeezes the left one with his hand. Buffy can't stop the high-pitched moans from escaping her lips. She cradles Spike's head in her hands as she holds his head still. Spike's mouth starts kissing down her stomach until he's right in front of her most precious body part.

Spike shoots his eyes towards Buffy and notices her pupils are blown out. His mouth forms into a cocky grin as he licks a stripe up her slit. Buffy's body spasms at the sensation, having never felt anything so good before. Spike continues to kiss and lick her as his finger rubs back and forth on her clit. Buffy succumbs to the feeling bursting from within her and she orgasms for the first time, moaning Spike's name. Spike laps up her spending as Buffy comes down from her high.

"How was that?" Spike asked after a few moments.

"That was wonderful," Buffy sighs feeling relaxed. She smiles down at Spike and her heart skips a beat at the look in his eye.

"Are you ready for more?" Spike asked. Buffy knew where this was headed and she felt herself nodding. Spike's smile widens as he lowers his pants and underwear. Buffy takes a look at his member and her mouth waters. He was bigger than she imagined but she couldn't wait to have him inside of her. She wanted to feel totally connected to him. Lowering her hand she touched him. Spike sighed as Buffy played with his cock. She noticed a bead of liquid at the tip and used her thumb to touch it, Spike groaned into the neck so Buffy kept touching him. After a few moments, Spike kisses her and pulls away.  
"I'm going to put a finger inside you know to open you up for me, is that okay?"

"Yes, get started already," Buffy squirmed underneath him and Spike leaned up to kiss her. He quickly resumed his position over her vagina and slowly inserted a finger inside of her. Buffy tensed slightly at the sudden feeling of something inside her but Spike stopped but she relaxed quickly getting used to the feeling. Spike slowly moved his finger in and out with ease, he took his time opening her up as he added another finger. Again Buffy took a few moments to get used to this before she started to like the feeling. Before she knew it Buffy was rocking against Spike's fingers. Spike added one more to make sure she was prepared for him. Buffy was overcome with pleasure and she felt another orgasm coming but before her body could explode with pleasure Spike removed his soaked fingers and moved back up her body. Buffy shot him a questioning look before following his gaze down. She saw Spike positioning himself at her entrance. Her eyes widened and she felt herself getting even wetter.

"Are you ready?" 

"Of course," Buffy said pulling Spike's lips to hers. Spike used his hand to guide himself to her entrance and then slowly pushed inside and then stopped. Buffy felt slight discomfort at his size but Spike prepared her enough that after a few moments she was able to adjust. 

"You can keep going," Buffy urged and Spike kept pushing in slowly until he was all the way inside of her. Spike's eyes were shut tight and he refrained from thrusting inside Buffy, wanting to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible. He only started thrusting once Buffy started moving below him. His thrusts start off slow as he makes sure Buffy gets used to the feeling before he picks up the speed. Spike can't believe that he is making love to his wife and that she is his for the rest of his life. Buffy has never felt this full before and she knew that Spike and she were made for each other, they fit one another perfectly. They move in sync with one another back and forth. Buffy clawed her hands down Spike's back as Spike mouthed at her neck. They were quickly sheened in a layer of sweat and Spike's thrust were picking up as he felt himself close to pleasure. Not wanting to cum first he moved his hand to Buffy's clit and rubbed back and forth until he felt Buffy squeeze around his length. Fireworks explode behind Buffy's eyes as she orgasms for the second time. She feels her muscles squeezing Spike inside her as she shouts out Spike's name. Spike couldn't hold off his orgasm any longer and he came inside Buffy as he pumped his hips against hers a few more times. Her name was on his lips as the pleasure rolled off of him and all he could think about is how much he loved her.

They stayed still as they both basked in their afterglow. Both completely sated and completely in love. Spike kissed Buffy one more time before he rolled off of her. He pulled her into him as he cuddled her.

"That was amazing," Buffy muttered breathlessly.

"You were amazing," Spike said as he kissed the side of her head.

"I love you," Buffy said as she shot him a tired grin over her shoulder.

"I love you too." Spike squeezed her in his arms and they both fell into a blissful sleep. Eager for the morning when they could make love all over again.


End file.
